Mitsukake's Trip to the Metal Hospital
by Luminaglow
Summary: Hi! I'MMMMMMM baccckkkkkk!!! And this time their's no bugs so you can acctully read it! Just making a perfectly insane fic! BWHAHAHA! Flames are allowed but i think Tasuki should handle that job! R&R! enjoy >
1. Default Chapter

Mitsukake Trip to the Mental Hospital  
  
  
  
Go ahead and flame me but I'll hurt owie!!! (^_^)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Anime Metal Facility, any characters of this story (except for me). Ok…….ok  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
This all comes a time when a sunny day at Kunan came to show and the story starts at the place of Emperor Hotohori himself. There you can see Miaka eating the food in the palace that would last for a year, Tamahome trying to get Miaka's attention by dressing up like a hot dog (……wow), Chicirri fishing on his favorite spot never knowing that all the fish were gone so they can fill Miaka's appetite., Tasuki "helping" Tamahome get Miaka's attention by the usual flames, Nuriko freashing up her face, Chiriko doing…..Chiriko things, and then there Mitsukake spending the best quality time with his cat, Tama Neko.  
  
  
  
Mitsukake: Ohh, my Tama Neko. I love you so much.(See him petting Tama Neko on the grass near the lake.) You'll never leave me, will you?  
  
  
  
Tama Neko: (purrs)  
  
  
  
Just then out of unusual luck Chicirri caught a fish. Tama Neko's senses kicked in and jumped for the fish. Not knowing Maika herself have brought a hair dyer to the scene. (????)  
  
  
  
Chicirri: I CAUGHT ONE NO DA! And they said that I would never get a fish if I counted on it. Hahaha! No Da….  
  
  
  
Maika: lalalala (trips) Whoopies..  
  
Tama Neko: (electrified) ^x_x^  
  
Mitsukake: MY CAT!!  
  
Chicirri: Well all I have to say is that's one hot cat No Da!  
  
Mitsukake: HOW CAN YOU JOKE LIKE THIS WHEN MY CAT DIED!  
  
Chicirri: umm …I don't know. It's only the stunt cat anyways.  
  
Director: (on megaphone) THAT WASN'T ON THE SCRIPT! CUT! GET THE REAL CAT IN! (cat goes in) ACTION!  
  
The REAL Tama Neko: (acts electrified) ^x_x^  
  
Mitsukake: KITTY! (uses his healing power and gets Tama Neko alive)  
  
Mitsukake: OH KITTY! Let's never part ever again!  
  
Tama Neko: Meow  
  
Soon you see Mitsukake chasing after Tama Neko in a field of flowers while Tama Neko does the same and swings each other  
  
Mitsukake: Tama Neko…  
  
Tama Neko: Meow  
  
Mitsukake: Tama Neko  
  
Tama Neko: Meow  
  
Mitsukake: Tama Neko  
  
Tama Neko: (Getting sick form swinging) MEOW  
  
Mitsukake: Tama-eeeeeeww _  
  
Days and nights were all like that (except for some parts) but then one dreadful day came. The day when Tama Neko….is missing.  
  
Mitsukake: TAMANEKO!!!!!( runs out to his room searches for him) IM  
  
COMING TAMA NEKO!( bumps into Chiriko)  
  
Chiriko: What's wrong Mitsukake?  
  
Mitsukake: My cat is gone!  
  
Chiriko: Whoa whoa,...settle down now what did you say?  
  
Mitsukake: I said my cat is gone!  
  
Chiriko: I said simmer down now what did you say?  
  
Mitsukake: ….MY CAT IS GONE!!  
  
Chiriko: See was it hard to settle down?  
  
Mitsukake:…..Anyways It's like first I'm sleeping, next my cat is missing!  
  
Chiriko: Umm maybe…he just wanted to go outside.  
  
Mitsukake: No way, his little fuzzy bunny coat was there and he left his fuzzy slippers but worst of all he didn't leave a note!  
  
Chiriko: ….wow he can write?  
  
Mitsukake: Yeah! Does everyone?  
  
Chiriko:…..you never gave me fuzzy slippers……WAH (runs off to his room)  
  
Mitsukake:…  
  
Day after day, Mitsukake was at his corner pointing and accusing anything in his sight…  
  
Mitsukake:….I know who did it….IT WAS YOU! (points at the hole in the wall)…no…IT WAS YOU!0_- (points to the door) ……oh now I know who it is…(points to the mirror) I'm watching you, you maybe be handsome, but I'm watching ::glares:: WAIT! That's it, desperate time call for desperate measures  
  
TIME FOR ……the box….  
  
Mitsukake goes in the box, to get a box, to open THE BOX…  
  
Mitsukake: Soon I'll find my Tama Neko! BWHAHAHA-hey yeah you bum! Get out you!  
  
BUM: chill……maaaaannnn..  
  
Mitsukake:…..  
  
Soon Mitsukake was outside finding suspects with THE BOX…. too bad everyone is a suspect though…  
  
  
  
Mitsukake: My first suspect….Tamahome.. (hides) He'll never know it is me.  
  
Tamahome: (whistles)….oh hey Mitsukake..  
  
Mitsukake: How did you know it was me! I was hiding!  
  
Tamahome: Yeah, it says so on your t-shirt.  
  
Mitsukake: (see he has a t-shirt saying I'm Hiding)…yeah I did notice that could be a problem…GET IN THE BOX!  
  
Tamahome: You mean that little box? No way..  
  
Mitsukake: Miaka in here…  
  
Tamahome: Nah, I would go if there a another food costume to attract Miaka I was a hot dog but Tasuki overcooked it.  
  
Chicirri: (pops out of nowhere) THAT MUST BE ONE HOT DOG!…No Da.. (disappears)  
  
Mitsukake: (thinks) ::I wonder how I ended up with such people…::  
  
Tamahome: (thinks)::I wonder if Miaka likes her hot dog well done?::  
  
Mitsukake: Ummm, Anyways did I mention there was a costume in THE BOX?  
  
Tamahome: No you didn't…..  
  
Mitsukake: Grrr (stuffs Tamahome in THE BOX)..now for the next suspect…Miaka.  
  
Miaka: SNARF ! SNARF! GULP! (she's eating)  
  
Mitsukake: Hey Miaka! How about you go into this BOX?  
  
Miaka: Is Tamahome there?  
  
Mitsukake: Yeah  
  
Miaka: Oh….ok SNARF GLUP CHMP CHOMP!  
  
Mitsukake: Don't you want to be with him?  
  
Miaka: umm what's a Tamahome? (sorry Miaka lovers)  
  
Mitsukake: Food?  
  
Miaka: Ooooooooooohhhh, A Tamahome ok I'll get in (jumps in the box)  
  
Mitsukake:….Now …..for Hotohori and Nuriko…  
  
Hotohori: (seen in the mirror) Oh what beautiful looks I have, None can be more beautiful then me! Am I right Nuriko?  
  
Nuriko: yes! yes! (drooling over Hotohori)  
  
Hotohori: umm Nuriko you know I prefer you breathing heavily then drooling it ruin my blush. Hmm I need more blush could you get it?  
  
Nuriko: Oh sorry, ..I'LL GET IT! *runs out*  
  
Mitsukake: Hello your Emperor, sorry to bother you but there something I must tell you, there seems to be a person more beautiful then you!  
  
Hotohori: (laughs) but no one is more beautiful then me! Impossible!  
  
Mitsukake: Yeah he is, I'm even in love with him.  
  
Hotohori:….I didn't want to know that much but where is this "person"  
  
Mitsukake: Right in this BOX  
  
Hotohori: What? Are you kidding? That box is too small, it's filled with Tamahome and Miaka, plus it'll ruin my hair.  
  
Mitsukake: Fine then why won't you look in there.  
  
Hotohori: But I might get eye strain..  
  
Mitsukake:…..just look in the box Emperor  
  
Hotohori: (looks) hmm I don't see any handsome guy..  
  
Mitsukake: (pushes Hotohori) Now that's done, hey where's Nuriko?  
  
Nuriko: I got your powder Hotohori…huh Master Hotohori? Where are you?  
  
Mitsukake: Hotohori, Is going to a important meeting right now, but he left you this..  
  
Nuriko: Hotohori left me that!!! His own comb! OH MY GOD!  
  
Mitsukake: No, this BOX  
  
Nuriko: He left me something…he must like me!…GIMME THAT (grabs THE BOX an opens it, get sucked in) ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Mitsukake: three down, three more to go…(goes to fishing hole)  
  
Chicirri: (fishes and catches one) Wow No Da ever since the cat incident I've been catching fish.. (throw one in the air)  
  
Tasuki: REKKA SHEIN! (burns the fish in the air and land on the basket) yeah and I'm getting good pratice..heh heh Tamahome will never know what flamed him..  
  
Chicirri: Yes he would, it would be you! No Da  
  
Tasuki:…..Anyways were both getting something good at of this.  
  
Chicirri: THAT MUST BE ONE GOOD THING!NO DA!  
  
Tasuki: You know that's just getting annoying now don't yeah know…  
  
Chicirri:….Now THAT was funny hahahahahahah-No Da  
  
Mitsukake: Hey guys, look what I got..  
  
Tasuki: Look like a cube like object used for capturing unsuspected victims into it..  
  
Chicirri & Mitsukake: ……..???  
  
Tasuki: IT'S A BOX!  
  
Chicirri & Mitsukake: Ooooooooooohhhh  
  
Mitsukake: Why don't you take a look?  
  
Chicirri: Umm sorry I'm allergic to boxes they get me high..  
  
Mitsukake: You mean hives?  
  
Chicirri: Nope I get high…  
  
Mitsukake: Oh…ok? What about you Tasuki?  
  
Tasuki: Well mommy always told me to stay away from boxes..  
  
Chicirri: MAMMA'S BOY! MAMMA'S BOY!  
  
Tasuki: NO IM NOT! SEE!? (jumps into the box) AT LEAST IM NOT A COWARD!  
  
Chicirri: I may make bad jokes, I maybe a coward, Heck I maybe a coward but I'm not a homosexual!  
  
Mitsukake:….So your going in the BOX?  
  
Chicirri: yeah (jumps in)  
  
Mitsukake: Now for that last one Chiriko.. (goes to Chiriko's room)  
  
Chiriko: sniff sniff  
  
Mitsukake: Hey Chiriko.  
  
Chiriko: sniff sniff  
  
Mitsukake: Look I'm sorry I'll give you the slippers next time ok?  
  
Chiriko: sniff sniff sniff  
  
Mitsukake: Stop crying!  
  
Chiriko: sniff…oh I'm sorry I was in Chicirri medicine.. smells like pot..  
  
Mitsukake: (thinks) ::no wonder he gets high::…Anyways I want you to-  
  
Chiriko: Go in that box so I can be suspected of taking your cat and give it back to you?.. ok I'll go.  
  
Mitsukake: umm ok that was quick….now finally I got all of my suspects now…the confession….  
  
Tamahome is on a chair breathing heavily. While Mitsukake smoke walking back and forth, back and forth giving Tamahome the GLARES every time he walks by 0_-  
  
Tamahome: Look I did nutin ok?! Just let me go I got a girl friend!  
  
Mitsukake: Just confess you stole MY CAT!  
  
Tamahome: Look man I didn't!  
  
Mitsukake: Then what were you doing yesterday in the morning?  
  
Tamahome: easy whistling and walking around with my morning stroll.  
  
Mitsukake: EARLY morning!  
  
Tamahome: umm.. that I can't tell…  
  
Mitsukake: Tell or else….  
  
Tamahome: Or else what?  
  
Mitsukake: Remember those kids who made fun of you?…..well..  
  
Tamahome: No! Don't tell that anything but that!  
  
Mitsukake: Then tell me where were you at yesterday early in the morning?  
  
Tamahome:……but I don't trust…THEM (points to Miaka and the others) in THE BOX  
  
Mitsukake: WHERE WERE YOU!  
  
Tamahome: dyingmyhair….  
  
Mitsukake: You were what?  
  
Tamahome: DYING MY HAIR!  
  
Mitsukake: but your hair is the same color  
  
Tamahome: Well did you think green hair came out naturally? How many people have you seen with green hair when they were born?!  
  
Mitsukake: 5 times actually include a baby with rainbow hair including that color green..  
  
Tamahome:…..well anyways if anyone knew I had brown hair I'd be a …a…a  
  
Nuriko: freak?  
  
Tamahome: NO! A popular person! Eeek  
  
Mitsukake: Isn't that a good thing?  
  
Tamahome: No! gosh people everyone know when your popular everyone like you…duh!  
  
Mitsukake:….just leave…NEXT!  
  
Miaka: (seated)  
  
Mitsukake: (where were you early in the morning)  
  
Miaka: Eating! t was time for my early dinfreast  
  
Mitsukake: What's a dinfreast?  
  
Miaka: Well it a meal between dinner and breakfeast. Like brunch except I invented this one!  
  
Mitsukake:..Next!  
  
Soon the investigation was at a close because no one knew where the cat was (and had good excuses) (flash back on what everyone excuses where)  
  
Hotohori: I was having my beauty sleep.  
  
Nuriko: I was preparing the make-up counter for Master Hotohori ( plus I had to fight some hussy for it!)  
  
Tasuki: I was with my nana…eer I mean I was plotting on how many ways I can burn Tamahome!  
  
Chicirri: Because I got high, because I got high, because I got hhhhhiiiggggh la Dee Da da da da !  
  
Chiriko: Sniff sniff sniff ….I don't know nothing!  
  
Mitsukake: (gets so enraged 0_0;;) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH You(points at everyone) I know what happening your aaaaaalllllll plotting against me yeah that right trying the old let take his cat away scam WELL IT NOT WORKING ON ME!( runs around laughing evilly) AHAHAHAHAAHHAA-(hits wall)……X_X  
  
Everyone:………  
  
At the anime mental hospital, passing though such anime as Sephiroth(FF7) ,  
  
Seishio (Rurouni Kenshin), And our favorite! Naka-poo!  
  
Sephiroth: Get me out of here. I'M NOT INSANE!!  
  
Seishio: Why do the mentally insane always end up like that?  
  
Naka-poo: Oh it's just a phase.. I give him a week.  
  
Seishio: Your on!  
  
The gang then came to the hospital to visit Mitsukake..  
  
Miaka: umm hey Mitsukake….how are you?…  
  
Mitsukake: Oh just fine…(whispers to Miaka's ear) psstt there trying to capture me this is a government base , cat accidentally read their code there going to capture me for research they think my cat trained me to be smart. You gatta help me man!  
  
Miaka:……ookkk we brought cookies….well just leave them in the table for now ok?….ok( walks away slowly)..oh yeah I almost forgot your cat in your back pocket..  
  
Mitsukake: (looks in back pocket and find Tama Neko) TAMA NEKO!  
  
Tama Neko: meow!  
  
Mitsukake: Now I remember you didn't want the government spies to listen to you breathing so I let you go in my back pocket just in case!  
  
Everyone:……..  
  
Mitsukake: I'm happy, happy slappy, lalalalaalalLA( rocking back and forth) come on Tama Neko join me, then the spies won't get to our marvelous plan! Hee hee hee hee hee  
  
Everyone: 0_o;;( walks away very slowly)  
  
So here end our tale, everyone was afraid of going near Mitsukake and his cat, Mitsukake burned the hospital( Sephiroth :HEY THAT WAS MY IDEA!) And yes the government did get to them..0_o;; perfect insanity!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
That is my first story YAY!!!!!!!! READ & REVIEW~!!!  
  
*Lumina glow* (^_^) ~*(0_-)*~ O(T_T)O 


	2. chapter 2

Mitsukake Mental Hospital  
  
Chapter 2!!  
  
Hey Ya'll did ya miss me? I miss my shower hee hee! But this fic doesn't need a introduction that you can see! But remember expect the unexpected…..I never got that…never mind.. BASHING! And if you have a flame; flame it on Tamahome the hot dog dude! And yes Tamahome, Miaka, and Chichiri are bashed and Mitsukake but really I don't think it's a big deal don't say I warned you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and after you read this I'm sure you guys would agree too ENJOY~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
After burning the first "few" Hospitals, Mitsukake gave up and went with their "plan" And starting talking like "this" and always "quote"  
  
Mitsukake: ( writes in journal) Day 10 week 2: after plotting and burning most of the "institutes" I gave up to see my enemies base. Even when the rooms are unsaini-… Hey Waiter! Another lobster with lemon please?  
  
Waiter: Yes Master Mitsukake would you like your feet rub after that  
  
Mitsukake: Yes, take the pain away off this "hell hole" ..hm oh yeah unsanitary and the worst room service you can find, at least the yokels are friendly. Hey Nakago!  
  
Nakago: Hey Mitsukake, I'd like to talk, but I have a nail appointment I just broke one!  
  
Mitsukake: Oh sorry about that. Maybe a little bit "too" friendly. I'm in the dumps.  
  
Tama-Neko: (Blows Harmonica) Brrr brr brr br  
  
Mitsukake: (singing to the harmonica) ( that blues songy thing) I was born and raise Da nanana and now in jail Da nanana I hope that I Da nanana don't break my nail Da nana nana the government is out to get me Da nanana and I'm ganna hit Tama-Neko because he singing in a flat B!  
  
Tama-Neko: (blows harmonica) Brr brbr-…. MEOW! (stop playing and runs in the sink)  
  
As the cat jumps in the water the guard walks by with his electric rod. 0_0  
  
Guard: Wow this baby shocked 15 people today and broke someone's nail, Whoops ::throws it in the jail cell by "accident"::  
  
Mitsukake: NNNNNNNO (slow motion)  
  
The rod stops and drops near the sink  
  
Mitsukake: (looks around) …( Picks it up and drops it in the sink)  
  
Tama Neko: MEOW!.. ^x_x^ (electrified)  
  
Mitsukake: My cat! WHO KILLED MY CAT!  
  
Director: Cut! replacement!  
  
Chichiri: Hey how come he doesn't get in trouble~!  
  
Director: it's his cat  
  
Chichiri: …fine! I see that I'm not wanted, I'm going to my trailer so I can get hives  
  
Director: You mean high?  
  
Chichiri: NO I mean hives Geez people. (leaves)  
  
Director:….ACTION!  
  
Mitsukake:…where was I? Oh yeah! DIE! (throws Himself at Tama-Neko) That'll teach you your abcs..  
  
Tama-Neko: meow meow meow?  
  
Mitsukake:…close enough  
  
Guard: Hey a visitor came to ….visit you  
  
Mitsukake: Good (whisper to Tama-Neko) Hurry Tama-Neko I think this one is alive  
  
At the Visitor table we meet our friends Tamahome, Tasuki, Miaka, and…..ok noone else  
  
Miaka: Where's Tamahome? I can't see him anywhere..  
  
Tasuki: He's that hot dog your eating…  
  
Miaka: 0_0 Really? I can't believe it's not hot dog (commercial music)  
  
Commercial dude: What you just seen is real yes Miaka did eat Tamahome but a hot dog one! Yes you can eat all of those pesky anime people you hate too! And just 1.99 per anime all you have to do is send the drawing of your anime and Poof a Tamahome Hot Dog! Not only will you enjoy it your loved ones too.  
  
Tamahome: I don't know if this is the Morphine that's talking but even though she biting on my hand and I can't feel my legs since I have none, I'm actually dying and I'm dying a loser without dignity! WHOO HOO!  
  
Commercial dude: That's right! Buy buy buy since this is a limited time offer ending …now. From the people who gave you I can't believe it's not anime, that pesky solutions to those pesky Fans!  
  
Tasuki:………I was wondering why he was following us.  
  
Miaka: Oh hey Mitsukake!  
  
Mitsukake: Hi Miaka, (whispers) did you get the "cake" I needed  
  
Miaka: Ummm no, Mitsukake We know that your still insane but your coming with us  
  
Mitsukake: Really? 0_- (looks at camera) your won this time, but you haven't won the cake walk yet!  
  
David the camera guy: (widens his eyes) HOW DOES HE KNOW! (hugs the cake) it's mine I tells ya It's mine!  
  
Miaka: Ok Mitsukake let's go home where it's nice, safe, and 100% sane.  
  
The others go home to the palace Mitsukake is sent to his room and locked and secure it was dinner time and they allowed him to have dinner with them.  
  
Mitsukake: and then I figured out he didn't say "kill me" he said "thrill me" Hahahahahahah!  
  
Everyone:…0_0 (munch munch munch)  
  
Miaka: So how was everyone's day?  
  
Hotohori: I used " I cant believe it's not Hotohori"  
  
Mitsukake: I bombed the Mental Hospital before I left  
  
Nuriko: I was stalking Hotohori  
  
Chiriko: I went over to Miboshi's house  
  
Miaka: again? Chiriko you have to do your chores first before you do anything!  
  
Chiriko: ok.. (looks at the window and see Seiryuu army destroying the country 0_0)…umm Miaka  
  
Miaka: Don't interrupt me!  
  
Chiriko: But the country is being destroyed!  
  
Miaka: And that's your excuse! No dessert for you! (spear comes in and hits Miaka's arm)  
  
Chiriko: 0_0 but but but  
  
Miaka: Stop cussing! We don't use that kind of language here  
  
Tasuki: (shot by the arrow on the toe) #)$%*&$9*&( (@&$(@ (#&(&@$ @(!*&$(@&$(@ @39&%@(&%(&$  
  
Chiriko: but Tasuki cussed!  
  
Miaka: No he said #)$%*&$9*&( (@&$(@ (#&(&@$ @(!*&$(@&$(@ @39&%@(&%(&$ And that's not a cuss word!  
  
Chiriko: fine I'm going to my room I HATE YOU!  
  
Miaka: that's the spirit! Now go be a teenager and gamble. Ok as we were saying how was the mental institute Mitsukake?  
  
Mitsukake: It was ok I haven't notice much since I bombed them all  
  
Miaka: I see…  
  
Mitsukake: Wait! (sniffs the ground) I smell…….0_0 TAMA NEKO MISSING!  
  
Miaka: how can you smell that?  
  
Mitsukake: Cuz I don't smell pot!  
  
Miaka: oh that just means Chiriko is gone or Chichiri is having hives instead 0(^_^)0  
  
Chichiri: :smiling with his face all puffed up and red:: : )  
  
Mitsukake: ..that explains a lot, BUT WHERE'S MY CAT!  
  
Miaka: did you check you back pockets?  
  
Mitsukake: even the side ones…  
  
Everyone: ::Gasp::  
  
Mitsukake: I know and I didn't find anything there either..  
  
Miaka: well maybe Tama Neko went out to the war (points out to the window)  
  
Mitsukake: But he left if harmonica and his little puss in boots and he didn't write a note!  
  
Hotohori: ? He can write notes?  
  
Mitsukake: Yes!  
  
Chiriko: ( comes in) and you still didn't give me bunny slippers WAH~ (runs off)  
  
Everyone: …..  
  
Mitsukake: Why must you make me go… (Brittany song comes up) CRAZY  
  
Da nana nana  
  
Miaka: oh no he's at it again o_o cover your ears  
  
Hotohori: what do you mean he's at it again?  
  
Miaka: remember when people made karaoke fics of us making us sing  
  
Hotohori: yeah it was embarrassing  
  
Miaka: well Mitsukake…enjoyed it  
  
Everyone: ::gasp:: (author note: please do not think the wrong way actually my favorite kind of fics are the ones with karaoke and I enjoy it myself but face it I'd be embarrass too if someone made a story about me singing it's wouldn't be a pretty good sight or sound)  
  
Mitsukake: Crazy I just can't sleep!  
  
I'm so excited I live to eat!  
  
Ooooooh crazy but I'm not all right  
  
Baby with my cat gone it keeps me up all night!  
  
Everyone: :covering their ears::  
  
Nuriko: Nothing could be worse then this.  
  
That's what HE thinks  
  
Tomo: OMG! I love Brittany! You go girl!  
  
Everyone except Nuriko: 0_- ::stares at Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko: hey honest mistake nothing could be-:everyone muffles Nuriko:  
  
!!!!  
  
Mitsukake & Tomo: Baby when my cat is gone it keeps me up all night! (end song)  
  
Everyone: ::sigh::  
  
Tomo: beautiful honey beautiful, Oh my I have to go now It seems someone ate my granola stick Chio baby love you all!  
  
Everyone: yea heh heh (weak laugh)  
  
Mitsukake: But my cat is still gone!  
  
Tama Neko: (comes in at the door) Meow?  
  
Mitsukake: TAMA NEKO! Where have you been.  
  
Tasuki: To the bathroom since he has toilet paper stuck to his foot  
  
Mitsukake: Oh yeah since there's a war outside the spies couldn't see you so you went to the bathroom!  
  
Everyone:….  
  
Miaka: there was war??? Why didn't anyone tell me  
  
Everyone:…..  
  
Nuriko: Miaka We've been saying all through this fic! How did you think you got a spear in your arm  
  
Miaka:…Ummm the internet?  
  
Nuriko: good point..  
  
Tasuki: but why is their a war?  
  
Suddenly a insane person jumps out of the window  
  
Sephy: I'm NOT INSANE!  
  
Miaka: did you make this war?  
  
Sephy: yes because you guys kept burning all the town and institutes and having all the fun. (  
  
Everyone: awwwwww  
  
Sephy: yeah ( ::sniff::  
  
Mitsukake: Well there's only one thing to say….(another Brittany song comes out) Opps I did it again  
  
I took his idea  
  
Burn the institutes  
  
Oh dang it dang  
  
Opps you think I'm psycho  
  
But that's cuz I aaaammmmmmmmm  
  
Miaka: I ate that granola stick!  
  
Tomo: you Beotch! (slaps her)  
  
Everyone: (singing while Miaka is fighting with tomo in the background)  
  
I think I burned it again  
  
I made you believe  
  
That it was the dog oh boy  
  
I sprayed gasoline  
  
And set it up  
  
Making people ddddiiiiiiieeee  
  
And to all my intentions  
  
I am still so typical me  
  
Crazzzyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Opps I did it again  
  
I took his idea  
  
Burn the institutes  
  
Oh dang it dang  
  
Opps you think I'm psycho  
  
Because I aaaammmmmmmmm  
  
Miaka ate that granola stick!  
  
So as you can see another normal perfect day for the Suzaku senshi, Miaka got her patootie whooped by Tomo, Mitsukake and others had a band, and no Brittany Spears did not make charges, oh and yes Konan was burnt down since they were too busy singing PERFECT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you like this one I did! Hee hee R&R plz and yes I straightened how to spell CHICHIRI thanks for telling me even if I needed to be told that once! Mommy wow I'm a big kid now! (^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(o_-)0  
  
Lumina glow!  
  
Ps ( I actually ate that granola stick)  
  
Tomo: you Beotch!  
  
Lumina glow: Bring it on! (fights) 


End file.
